That You Hang Up Kinda Love
by CrimeSceneDna
Summary: You Hang Up...No You Hang Up.... CS phone call


'Hello' Catherine breathes down the phone.

'Hey'

'I just rang to say that, well to say that I'm sorry for earlier. I know what I said sounded like a dig but it wasn't, it was supposed to be me asking you something very important but I guess I chickened out. The thing is I thought maybe after all these years we could move to the next level. I mean Sar it's been 4 years now and we're still dancing around trying to make everything work. We could….'

'Sara are you listening to me? Do I have your undivided attention?'

'_You got my attention at hello.'_

'Well it doesn't seem like I have your attention.'

'Baby you've had my attention since the moment we met.'

'Really.' Catherine raises an eyebrow.

'You remember, you know that day?'

'The day I was a total bitch? Yeah I remember.'

'That could be any day.' Sara laughs.

'Ooooh you cheeky cow!'

'_We had this connection that wouldn't let go, there was something sexy 'bout your voice,  
anything you say makes a beautiful noise.'_

'Anything huh?'

'Yeah anything.'

'Can't believe I spoke to you like.'

'Well the way you said it was kinda hot.'

Catherine laughs as they both remember back to the first time they met.

Sara: Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?

Catherine: (without looking up) She's out in the field.

Catherine: Let me guess ... Sara Sidle?

Sara: I know who I am. I think you're a little confused.

Catherine: If you think you're taking my case ... forget it.

Sara: Look, we can stand here and argue ... or ... we can get out there  
and find out who did this to Holly Gribbs. Two sharp women are better  
than one.

'But damn you fought back.'

'I tried.'

'Hell that was attractive.'

'Damn we argued so much back then.'

Catherine giggles.

'What?'

'_And now we break up to make up right away.'_

'Well baby, _just an excuse to lay in bed all day.'_

'_I know that this thing we have won't ever change and that's why I have the confidence to say.'_

'Confidence to say what exactly?'

'That you're mine.'

'You better believe it baby and you better not be looking elsewhere.'

'_A lot of girls are sexy but you know how to use it. You can keep me up on the phone all night. _And it's only you who can do that, no one else is even worth an answer.'

'I need sleep baby, I'll ring you back tomorrow. We can talk then, I just wanted to make sure we were ok.'

'Babe we're always ok.'

'Mmm I know but I always HAVE to be sure before I can sleep.'

'Ok well, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'1.'

'2.'

'3.'

'Damnnn baby!'

'We'll it sounds like you didn't either.'

'Ha ha busted huh?'

'_We say lets hang up on 3 but we don't ever do it.'_

'_Aint it crazy how after all this time. We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love.'_

'Ok let's try again. Night sexy.'

'Night gorgeous.'

'1.'

'2.'

'3.'

Click.

'Damn it, she hung up on me!'

'Fuck, she hung up on me!'

'She won't get away with that.'

Just as Catherine is about to hit redial the phone starts ringing in her hand, she smirks to herself and slowly lifts the receiver.

'Heyyyy.'

'Damn it, you're voice gets me every time.'

'Really?' Catherine is intrigued.

'Uh huh _Every time you call me, I wont lie I still get the goosebumps I felt the first time  
that I saw you walk into a room. Girl you had me hooked on that beautiful view.'_

'Very poetic there baby.'

'Why thank you!'

'Well beings we're on the phone again I might as well finish what I started.'

'Which was what, I've kinda forgotten.'

'I thought I had your attention at hello.'

'You did but now I just want you and well everything else got lost in between.'

'Mmmm I wouldn't mind getting lost in between.'

'Cath behave yourself, I'm gonna hang up if you don't hurry up.'

'Well I wanted to ask, if you wanted to, well you know.'

'Fuck you senseless?'

'Well apart from that.' Catherine laughs and tries not to get turned on.

'Hmmm well you know you could just tell me, that would be easier. It is 3am after all.'

'Well we've been together 4 years now.'

'Yup.'

'And I love you more than anything.'

'Ditto.'

'So I was wondering, well if. If you would move in with me and Linds?'

'I'm gonna hang up now.'

'What?' Catherine begins to panic.

'Well I gotta go pack, cause this totally amazing, sexy, hot woman just asked me to move in with her. I gotta be quick cause you know she might change her mind.'

'Believe me that isn't possible. Shit baby you scared me there, I thought maybe I didn't do it for you anymore.'

'_Baby you still know just how to blow my mind.'_

_  
'After everything that we've been through It still feels right.'_

_  
'And I know, that I can't picture living my life without you.'_

'You need to hang up now. So you can pack and get that sexy ass of yours here.'

'I'm packing already, cordless phone.'

'You never cease to amaze me.'

'Ok on 3 baby.'

'Ok sweetie, love you more than life itself.'

'Mmmm well I love you more than everything.'

'Pfft don't you try and outsmart me darling, you know you can't win.'

'Oh I know but I can have fun trying and I know it turns you on.'

'1.'

'2.'

'3.'

'God damn it Sara!'

'God damn it Cath!'

'You hang up.'

'No you hang up.'

'_Aint it crazy how after all this time.'_

'Yeah, aint it crazy.'

'_We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love.'_

_  
'We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love.'_

Click……_  
_


End file.
